


The Apology

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [5]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Action, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phineas learns that Perry has replicated their inventions from the entire summer, he realizes there is something he has to do: Find Perry, save him from the Normbots and apologize before it's to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

**Author's Note:**

> First four paragraphs (and dialogue) taken from the Inventions Reveal deleted scene on the Across the 2nd Dimension DVD.

Phineas stared in amazement as they slowly materialized before him: the tricked out kiddie rides from the mall, the tree house robots, the rollercoaster, the robot dog, even the shuttle cock they had built that morning. All there. In perfect detail, down to the last bolt.

“Final replication complete.”

He walked forward in awe. “It’s everything we’ve built this summer! Somehow, Perry has replicated all of our inventions.” A thought occurred to him, causing him to smile. “That means he didn’t miss out on everything! He did see it! And he trusted us after all.” He slung an arm around Ferb’s shoulders, surveying the inventions. He had an idea. “Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today; we’re gonna save the entire Tri-state area.”

Ferb tooted a charge on his harmonica.

“But first…” He stuck his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. The robot dog responded, bounding out from behind the inventions. Phineas grabbed a baseball launcher, cocking it as he climbed on. “There’s something I gotta do. You round up the gang and meet me outside Dr. D’s building.”

Ferb saluted, calmly pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number as Phineas and Rover left. “Hello? Isabella? We may need some back up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Phineas and Rover tore through Downtown Danville, scouring the streets.

“Okay, he’s gotta be here somewhere.” Phineas looked around, baseball launcher at the ready. “Maybe if we—that’s it!” He snapped his fingers. “If we find the Normbots, we’re bound to find Perry! Come on boy!” Rover took off at a gallop. “I just hope we’re not too late.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Perry crouched on top of a nearby building, surveying the melee below. Every single one of O.W.C.A’s agents had been called and they were making quick work of the Normbots, rolling some against a nearby dumpster, while the other agents dodged, causing several of the robots to collide.

Suddenly, all the agents were thrown off, landing in a heap on the ground, quickly surrounded. 

This was his chance. He jumped down into the middle of the fray, ready to fight.

A Normbot lunged at him, causing him to jump up, grabbing onto another one.

The approaching one attacked again. Perry jumped from one robot to the other. If he could keep this up, they would eventually overheat and explode.

He jumped to the next one…only to be caught in mid-air. The Normbot slammed him against the wall, ready for the kill. The grip tightened. Perry was ready to call it quits…

A flying baseball appeared out of nowhere, hovering in front of the robot’s face before smashing it several times, causing the robot to collapse.

Perry looked up, watching as the baseball spiraled through the air, landing squarely in the baseball launcher Phineas was holding. The boy thumped his chest, making a peace sign toward him.

He smiled, watching as Phineas and the robot dog charged down the street, bowling over the robots with Ferb and the mechanical bulls flanking on the right.

As Ferb and the mechanical bulls chased off the remaining Normbots, Phineas slowed Rover to a stop, holding out a hand. Perry jumpd onto the large robot dog, finding himself airborne for a brief moment before landing safely in Phineas arms. 

The boy wrapped him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry Pal,” he whispered. “I should have trusted you.” He pulled back. “Forgive me?”

Perry nodded, smiling.

Phineas grinned, tossing him a baseball launcher. “Let’s go kick some robot chassis!” 


End file.
